


Past, Present, Future | on hiatus |

by Yoonhoonie



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthmarks, Child Abandonment, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, First fanfic warning, Google translater is heavily used, History, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of it, Misogyny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Toni is fluent in many languages, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, i hope i finish this, im sorry jarvis, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonhoonie/pseuds/Yoonhoonie
Summary: Toni Stark has always been a peculiar child. It was obvious from the start that she was extremely smart. But there were times where she knew things too in depth considering some things. Another thing that made her stand out was her eyes and abundance of birthmarks. If the eyes were truly the gates to the soul, then hers is hundreds of years old.• ON HIATUS.I will come back and finish this so don't worry!





	Past, Present, Future | on hiatus |

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm impulsively posting this. I'll come back and fix the first chapter. Any advice is deeply appreciated.
> 
> UPDATE: November 18, 2019  
Chapter has been extended with minimum changes made in previous work. Such as: Toni's middle name, and the nickname she goes by which will only be used by Jarvis and sometimes by Toni herself. Peggy is introduced. Peggy has an important conversation with both Toni. The life of Toni Stark is underway.
> 
> HOLYSMOKES 333 hits, 24 kudos, and 5 bookmarks! Thank you so much, I did not expect this much so far. I have a lot planned and hopefully I can write something that you guys will enjoy. Would you be interested in a playlist for this story?

Jarvis had known and served the Starks for years. When Sir had informed him that Ma'am was expecting and tasked him with preparations for the future babe he hadn't had a clue just how much the baby would change things. He had already guessed that he would become a glorified babysitter of the future son of Howard and Maria. But it's definitely the fact that the baby was female that changed how everything was supposed to be.

He knew that any future babe that Maria may finally give birth to would grow up in a troublesome household with high expectations. The first signs that it was gonna be worse then he had thought was when they had come home.

Howard had stormed in, grabbed a bottle and had headed down to his lab without a word to him or any of the other workers and with fury written all over his face. Maria had come in quietly. Although pale and with shaky hands she walked to the stairs with her head held up high. Knowing of just how many times the two had tried and failed of having a child he knew to talk to her carefully especially considering how they were both acting.

"Ma'am, welcome home. How did it go?" Holding in a wince at how bland he sounded he pushed on knowing it was better to get this done quick.

Uncharacteristically he watches as she freezes in place. In a quiet voice she tells him, "She's in the car."

The words didn’t process at first. She. She’s in the car. They gave birth to a girl. _ And they left her in the car. _ He barely registered that he had slammed the door on his way out. In the garage he finds the chauffeur holding a bundle of blankets near the parked car they had driven out in towards the hospital. Sharing a look of disdain for the obvious mistreatment and sympathy he quickly takes the bundle and adjusts his hold till comfortable. Giving a nod he heads back inside and towards the room prepared for her.

Once there, he finally takes a moment to look and couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth. She already has some unruly black curls growing and has the same olive skin tone as her mother. But the most astonishing thing is the birthmarks. They aren’t bold but are obviously there. One is on the left of her nose merging down to the top of her mouth. There’s another one near the bottom right of her mouth a bit darker. One even darker thats jagged on the side of her neck. Snapping out of it he sets her down on the prepared table. Looking towards the pre bought clothes he stops and looks. They had bought clothes for the expecting boy. Remembering to buy appropriate clothes for her in the morning he grabs a pair of pajamas that would hopefully fit. She did seem quite small.

Grabbing a diaper where they were stored at the ready he sets everything near where she was sleeping. Mindlessly he gets her dressed but starts to notice even more birthmarks scattered around her. Some small but definitely darker ones on the inside of her arm close together, some on her hips and one that looks close to a jagged line on her stomach. On her feet were more that looked like burn scars. Setting another reminder to get her a doctor check up to see if it is normal for her to have so many he then realizes something.

He doesn’t know her name.

* * *

It's only three days later that he's able to ask the lesser of two evils the name of the baby.

"The doctor already gave her a check-up on her birthmarks to see if she is sick, he said she's a bit smaller than she should be so feed her accordingly."

Maria had dismissed him quickly and he could never seem to catch her to see if she wanted to care for Antoinette but would always seem to be busy with fundraisers and galas.

* * *

Antoinette Eris Stark

* * *

The next couple years go by just the same. Neither Howard or Maria making time for their daughter or even bothering to check up on her. She had quickly given up on trying to get their attention with the little drawings she would make or listen to the little facts she thought was cool. Since it seemed as if she had so much free time they had quickly signed her up for classes and was already having him teach her basic things she should be learning in a proper environment at a young age because she's a Stark.

Although he was the family’s butler it didn’t seem like as much a job to take care of the young miss. Considering her parents absence she seemed to understand to some extent which was unfortunate that Anna was already pretty mature even though she is just four years old. He would try and reassure that they loved her but then she would just look at him with her big knowing amber eyes and say “It’s not good to lie Jar.” He didn’t know what to do but call in the one person that could possibly pull Howard's head out of his ass and see what he's missing out on. He could already tell that Anna was pretty smart. She would always finish the work he had given her to do quickly and with no mistakes, and he would only need to explain to her things once and sometimes she would solve new things by herself. She had toughened through the etiquette lessons through sheer force of will to get them done as soon as possible.

* * *

The day Peggy Carter came into Anna’s life, she had changed things for the better.

She's been waiting for the 'special guest' that Jar has been telling her about for days now and couldn't help but be excited. He's said nothing but praise and kept telling her how much she'll love her and how alike he thinks they are. She was working on a circuit board's design she had seen when she had sneaked into Howard's workshop before he could spot her. Using the spare parts she's been collecting and ones she would take from the workshop when she knew she wouldn't be noticed. Using days when he would be gone for business reasons or was too drunk to notice the next day when something would be missing so she can safely return what she was borrowing. From the notes she skimmed though, if she does this it should shorten the overall design...

"Oh, what's this?"

Jolting in shock she's barely able to make sure her hand goes up and not into the rest of the wires. Looking up the first things she sees are curly brown hair and bright red lips. She notices Jar standing behind the mysterious lady with a smile that she guesses this must be the person he's been wanting her to meet. Looking at the lady she starts to feel like she should know who she is, as if she's seen her before.

"It's a circuit board." Short and precise is the best way to go to see if she's interested or will just brush her off. Although the woman might be someone Jar trusts that doesn't mean she'll be someone she can trust.

"For what?"

Judging by the smirk she can tell that she caught onto her test.

"This should make at least 32% more power then the original design, while also not taking nearly as much room. It could hopefully easily used in other designs not just for whatever it was originally "meant" to be used for. This PCB sadly needs 6 layers of copper but in between each it has its own solder mask. I'm cutting down the silkscreen and just leaving the marks on paper, it's not like this design is complete as it is and there should never be a reason for them to need a guide if I can get this to work for what I have in mind in the future." She sees the usual proud gleam grow in Jar's eyes and is barely able to push down the grin tugging at her lips in response. Shifting her gaze to the lady in front of her she sees a mix of wonder and just a little bit of awe in her eyes.

"You weren't kidding when you said she's a genius Mr. Jarvis. Nice to finally meet you Antoinette, I'm Peggy Carter and your godmother."

Taking the words in she gives a nod with a small smile as she shakes the hand given to her. Unlike Howard and Maria she seems to actually care about her _and_ possibly understood her word for word. Maybe she'll have two people she can trust in this life. Given what she can tell just from meeting Peggy she sees that she's definitely different compared to her parents and godfather, the way she was able to keep her presence down while wearing heels on the mansions flooring and the calculating look in her eyes when she had explained showed she was actually listening and not indulging her unlike Obadiah.

"Pleasure."

"I'll go get us some water why won't you put away everything Anna, I told Howard and Maria we would have a guest today and that it'll be best to not see any of this yet. Hopefully he remembered and hasn't gotten drunk at wherever they went."

"Oh, you could tell them but not warn me she would be coming in _today._ I'm not even dressed." She over exaggerates a frown as she carefully stacks everything together and puts the smaller tools in the pockets of her duck pajamas. She can hear the two of them laugh as she trudges towards her room. _'And here I wanted to make a good first impression, how am I supposed to when I'm wearing fucking DUCK PAJAMAS! Really Jar I'm betrayed. I hope I wasn't blushing oh god that would be worse. End me now I'll do better in the next life'_

When she comes back to the living room she can see that they've made themselves comfortable. She makes her way towards the couch across the two of them and tugs down the tugged in blouse she changed into.

"So your Peggy Carter? You were close friends with Captain America?" She didn't get to meet him when she was part of the OSS sadly. It was only later in the 50's when she first heard of him. Everyone always seemed to paint a great picture about him. Since this is apparently the same Carter history spoke about she must have a better idea on the captain.

The polite smile she had turns into a more wistful one as she takes a small breathe in. Although she blinks to hide the tears that briefly come up she can still see the extra shine. _'She really loved him, huh.' _She turns a ring on her hand a couple times before she faces her again. Her brown eyes look fond, almost as if she was looking at him and not her. Her heart gives a small lurch in her cheast. _'Is she also gonna see me just like Howard?'_

**Author's Note:**

> I messed up and lost the bottom of this chapter, its late so I'll rewrite it tomorrow. I'm too frustrated to redo it right now.


End file.
